Lucky 13
by Pennpayper
Summary: AU: Cadet Gail Peck goes to her favorite donut shop for more than her favorite treat. There she meets Holly Stewart, a quirky server, who opens up her life in ways she never expected.
1. Chapter 1

_NOTE: I really wanted to write Holly and Gail meeting._

* * *

><p>Gail Peck was pissed. While that was not an unusual state for the brash blonde twenty-year-old, today she felt she had a very valid reason for her anger. Gail Peck had a routine. Most mornings she would awake hours before the start of her first shift as a campus cadet at the University of Toronto, shower and dress. She would then catch a ride to Cloud Nine Bakery on the south side of the city. It took nearly an hour to get to this particular bakery, but boy was it worth it.<p>

They served the freshest, the sweetest, the most delicious pastries Gail had ever had the pleasure of inhaling on her morning rides. Her mouth watered just thinking about them. The fluffy fried dough… The homemade glaze… The rich filling… Gail could perform a soliloquy highlighting the hundred various attributes that drew her to the shop. And since she had become a regular, the friendly servers always made sure the best donuts aligned her to go box.

But today, someone had royally screwed up. Today when Gail opened up her box immediately upon receipt she noticed there were only twelve lovely fried and glazed circles of goodness to make her day. Yes, twelve. A regular dozen. That just would not do.

Since she and Dov, the person she had suckered into today's journey, were on the road when Gail finished counting her delicious wares, Gail waited until they made it to the campus station before she changed her plans. Once there, she grabbed the small red Volkswagen Beetle designated for the volunteers and headed back to retrieve her missing donut.

Gail had been inside the bakery more times than even she would admit to the world. She knew the traffic of customers usually slowed around this time since most people were already where they needed to be. She was not surprised to see people cleaning up and putting away items when she entered the small shop. However she was taken aback by the unfamiliar face she saw manning the bakery's counter.

The unfamiliar was female. Gail figured she was about her age or slightly older. Her hair was the sharp shade of coal; it framed her perfectly oval, tanned face in a neat but workable way. The stranger, as far as Gail was concerned, was not looking at the door. Instead she was focused on items she shuffled through inside of a small red plastic box that sat on the counter.

Gail does not know how long she stared at the new server. It was long enough to cause a strange, almost anxious, wave of emotion to flitter through her. It was also long enough for her to be caught by surprise when one of the staff yelled her name in greeting.

Gail turned quickly toward the voice and waved hello. When she turned back to the counter, the face she had been watching so intently was now focused on her. The woman's brown eyes, accentuated by a dark-framed pair of glasses, looked at Gail with a curiosity. Remembering her mission, Gail took a deep breath and casually crossed the room to where the woman stood.

"Hey Lunchbox. I have a bone to pick with you," Gail called out. She held back a smile as the woman's curious expression became one of mild disbelief. The woman looked around the room, making sure she was Gail's target before she responded.

"What can I do for you… Officer?" She drew out the last word as she took in Gail's uniform. Gail could tell she knew the uniform was not exactly a police officer's uniform, but she did not know if it was an official uniform of some sort.

"Not an officer. Not yet." Gail cleared up any misconceptions. When the brunette nodded in understanding, Gail continued.

"I come by this shop regularly, but I have never seen you before."

"Oh, that's because I—" the woman started to explain but was halted by Gail's palm authoritatively signaling for her to stop.

"Be that as it may, every time I come here I order the baker's dozen of my favorite- your chocolate glazed donut. Imagine my surprise when I opened my box of yumminess this morning and discovered there were twelve, not thirteen, little fried circular clouds of heaven to greet me."

The young woman's smooth brow furrowed as she listened to Gail. None of the irritation that had once permeated the blonde cadet actually made it to her voice. It surprised Gail. She was not one to let go of anger easily, yet talking to this mysterious woman seemed to have stilled all of the displeasure in Gail. But Gail still felt the funny almost anxious wave moving through her. Maybe their interaction did not still the displacement. Their talk replaced it with a different unsettled emotion.

"Wait. You ordered a dozen donuts and expected thirteen? They still do that?!" The woman said incredulously.

"It's not called the baker's dozen for nothing," Gail retorted with a smirk.

"Oh I know." The server replied with a nervous chuckle. "It's just that back in Medieval England, you could understand why bakers would go the extra mile to prove that they were giving customers their money's worth." The brunette straightened her glasses and leaned casually with her elbows on the counter as she let her thoughts take over.

"An unscrupulous baker faced worse than prison time for cheating clientele. They could lose limbs, even be killed. It's sensible that bakers in that time period would give more to customers as an assurance that they were fair. But that was then." She scoffed. "The baker is no longer the prominent source of food for our society. Plus with the advantageous discoveries made due to technology and the changes made to the baking process as a whole, it is really no longer necessary for such an old-fashioned display of good will."

Gail Peck stood silently listening, overwhelmed by the sheer number of words the woman had just spoken. Gail quietly watched the expression on the woman's face change to one of sheer amusement at her thoughts to a shy self-awareness.

"Too many words?" She asked. Gail nodded. The woman rested over the counter, looking at Gail as if seeing her clearly for the first time. Her milk chocolate tinted eyes scanned the blonde, analyzing all she could see as if she was storing the information for future use. When she finished she tilted her head and bit her bottom lip as she smirked.

"Sorry about that. I get that way at times."

"Don't worry," Gail said with a shrug. "We all know nerds." The woman's teeth let go of her bottom lip, and she gave Gail a full blown breathtaking smile. So stunning, Gail found herself smiling back for no other reason. She was completely focused on the woman that she had not even noticed she was leaning in closer to her.

"FYI, bakers may not be society's prominent food source, but they are still a big food source to me. And a display of good will is never a bad thing. No matter how old fashion it is."

"Good to know Officer Peck." The woman said reading Gail's name tag.

"Cadet Peck," Gail corrected.

"Cadet Peck," she reaffirmed.

The two women continued to share a smile as the brunette behind the counter nodded. Gail's smile abruptly disappeared when the server stepped back from the counter. She quickly held up her finger to signal that she would return. In less than a minute, she was back at the counter with the most beautiful thing Gail had ever seen. Gail's eyes once again fell on the woman. The second most beautiful thing Gail had seen. The friendly server held in her gloved hand a freshly glazed donut, covered in chocolate and highlighted with colorful sprinkles. She placed it in a small box with a smile.

"This is the least I can do for your help today. It's my first day. I made that mistake with several of the orders. But you are the first person to point it out." She slid the box to Gail. Gail opened it and licked her lips in anticipation. She glanced at Holly and noticed her heated look before she hid it expertly behind a casual smile.

"I am glad you are happy. Your bone all picked?" Gail grinned as she pointed to the box.

"This was all I wanted. Thanks…" She paused not knowing the server's name.

"Holly." The woman quickly filled in the blank. "Holly Stewart."

"Thanks Holly." Gail grabbed her treat and turned towards the door. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Oh, that's a definite." Holly smirked. Gail glanced at her with one eyebrow raised questionably. Holly shrugged.

"You said you are a regular."

"Yes, I am." Gail nodded. She exited the bakery wearing a grin and clutching her box. She started the Beetle, stealing one more glance through the window into the bakery. Gail definitely was looking forward to tomorrow's treat run.


	2. Chapter 2

Gail sat at the counter of the Cloud Nine Bakery, finishing off the last of her donuts. She read the first few pages of a comic book handed out yesterday in class. She was not sure why this comic book was important, but it was on their weekly review. So she studied it.

On the other side of the counter near the far edge, Holly stood cleaning the counter top. She also watched Gail with an odd smile on her face. The brunette could feel the smile stretching her lips and could not stop it. Seeing Gail made her happy. The two women had hit it off instantly after their first meeting. Since then, Gail always came inside the shop to make her order. She then would chat with Holly while her order was cooking, ignoring fresh donuts that were already made and ready to go.

Through their conversations they learned that both women were in college. Holly though was several years farther along in her higher education. While they seemed very different, the two never ran out of topics to talk and laugh about while they waited for Gail's order. By the third day, Gail actually started leaving after her order was done only to return close to her lunch break and Holly's closing time. She would sit at the counter and hang out until it was time for them to go their separate ways.

Holly did not know why Gail did it, and she was not about to complain. After a long day of selling pastries she did not eat, seeing Gail two times a day was becoming her way of indulging in a sweet treat. Holly gave the counter one last look over to make sure she had not missed a spot. Satisfied, she put down the wash towel, untied the daisy-covered apron around her waist, and made a beeline for Gail.

"Is that Gail Peck reading a comic book?" Holly called out. Gail looked up from the pages at the approaching brunette.

"It's for my psychology class. It's not even a real comic book. It's like a comic self-help book." Gail stuffed the last piece of her donut in her mouth. She smirked as Holly patted her shoulder in mocked comfort.

"It's okay Gail. We all know nerds." Gail rolled her eyes and pulled her shoulder away.

"Very funny Holly," sarcasm stretching each word. "I think that deserves a donut toast." Holly chuckled as she shook her head.

"No more free donuts. You went from being our best customer to our best freeloader."

"I'm still your best customer." Gail huffed. "I don't have expensive tastes. But I do have a sweet taste."

"I bet you do." Holly cringed as she heard the words slip out before she could stop them. She suddenly became very busy gathering the now empty saucer and glass in front of Gail. Luckily, Gail attention had already returned to the comic book she had been trying all day to comprehend.

"Sorry. What did you say, Stewart?"

"Nothing." Holly did not even dare to glance Gail's way. "I think I need a taste of some caffeine. It's been a long morning. Would you like a cup?" Gail declined; her eyes never left the cartoon pages.

Holly silently reprimanded herself as she walked to the other end of the counter. She watched the steam from the cup as she poured her coffee. Obviously, her loose lips should be blamed on her tiredness. Maybe school and a full time job were getting to her.

Holly was so preoccupied that she did not notice the ringing of the bell hanging on the bakery's front door, or the curly-haired tall ginger rushing to her side. She did however hear her greeting and stilled at her voice.

"It's nice seeing you here." Holly turned towards the woman who had unexpectedly stopped three steps to Gail's side. The red-head beamed at Holly. Holly frowned in return.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"I was In the area." She paused as she worked her green eyes up and down Holly longingly. "So are we still on for tonight?"

Holly cleared her throat, trying to jar the awkwardness she felt take a hold of her. She pushed for normalcy in her next words.

"I can't tonight. I have a thing." Sarah's face scrunched up in confusion.

"A thing?" Holly nodded.

"Yes, a thing."

"What does that mean?"

"It means she has a thing that will take up her time tonight." Gail interrupted without looking up from her comic book. "A thing she obviously doesn't want to go into details about with you publicly and/or privately."

Sarah spared a long look at Gail, who ignored it choosing instead to flip a page. Sarah turned her 'who the hell' look on Holly, making the woman behind the counter sigh loudly.

"Is she your thing?" Sarah asked pointedly. Holly took a step back, shocked at the question. She shook her head quickly while looking at Gail for any sign that the blonde was offended. Gail flipped a page.

"What? Gail? No. No, she's not my thing." Holly heard Gail chuckle, but could not see if there was a smile on her face. Gail had turned away from her.

"Holly you are blushing." Sarah pointed out aggravatingly. "You never blush."

Holly felt her body tighten as she exhaled her frustration.

"Sarah, I am at work. I can't talk about tonight at work. And I can't… uhh…" She stole another quick glance at Gail. "…do tonight because I have a thing."

"Okay, there is no need for tempers to flare." Sarah stepped back from the counter. Her deep frown darkened the features on her face. "Maybe another day?"

"Maybe." Holly shrugged. Sarah nodded and quickly turned towards the door.

"See you later Holly."

"Bye Sarah." Holly watched as Sarah left the bakery. She felt her body relax once the door closed behind her. It did not stay that way long, thanks to Gail.

"Who was that?" Holly meet Gail's inquisitive eyes and, for the first time ever in their short relationship, felt an ugly tension rise in her.

"Just a girl I… you know… know." Gail laughed heartedly as she closed the comic book in her hands.

"Holly, I hope you get better at answering questions when you become a doctor. Because right now, you are running for mayor of Vague City." Holly smirked despite the tension within her.

"Since I plan to work in forensics I am hoping there will not be many personal questions." She paused, telling herself that it was now or never. "Sarah was a girl… well, I guess technically… she is a girl I'm kind of dating."

"Oh." Gail uttered as she stuffed her comic book in the backpack at her side.

"So what? She's getting clingy?" Gail looked up at Holly with true interest in her eyes. Holly scanned them, surprised not to see any judgement in them at all. No disgust. No sympathy. No overwhelming sweet support. Holly did not know what to expect but it was not this. Would Gail Peck always surprise her? Holly's lips did a slight upturn. She hoped so.

"Sarah is clingy. She is also kind of boring." Gail tilted her head and shared a crooked smile.

"Says the woman who plans to make a career out of talking to bones." Holly's hand covered her heart as she inhaled sharply in false offense.

"I'm not boring." She stated loudly. Gail laughed, moving her head slowly up then down.

"No you are not. I love to hear you talk." Gail threw Holly a winning smile and tossed on her backpack. Holly wilted a little inside. She was not ready for Gail to go.

"So speaking of talking about bones, there is this symposium tonight which will be followed by a dinner with the dean. I have been invited. I need a plus one." Holly looked pointedly at Gail. Gail's brows creased in confusion.

"Me?"

"Yes." Holly smiled at the pure shock in Gail's question. This is what Gail found shocking? That she would want to spend time with her? "If you don't have plans…"

Gail stood as she thought over the questions. Moments passed before she looked Holly squarely in the eyes.

"And what do I get from this?" Holly laughed.

"The pleasure of my company… and more free donuts." Gail rolled her eyes.

"Please, Holly. We both know I could talk you into free donuts without spending a night with you."

Holly shook her head at yet another turn of phrase from Cadet Peck. She could not believe it. No one could be as beautiful as the blonde in front of her and as amusingly cute.

"Since you put it that way…" Holly whispered jokingly. Gail grinned.

"What time?" Holly mirrored Gail's grin with her own.

"Seven. I'll text you the direction." Gail gave one good nod for agreement and headed for the door. She stopped in the middle of the shop then turned back to Holly.

"Does this make me your thing?" Holly nearly choked on the coffee she had just sipped. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"What do you mean?"

"The boring succubus asked if I was your thing tonight. You said no. But it looks like I am."

Holly frowned a second as she tried to read the glint in Gail's eyes. She could not, but she took Gail's grin to mean everything was fine. She smiled shyly.

"I guess you are."

Gail nodded her head again. She turned and left the shop under the watchful eyes of Holly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you you for the reviews. I am glad you all are enjoying this. **_

_**Apple, I have already several chapters but I will take a look at making things less confusing. Thanks!**_

**_Please enjoy._**

* * *

><p>Gail leaned against the cold window of Cloud Nine Bakery and waited for Holly to unlock the front door. She has shown up for Holly's symposium late, but the doctor had not mind. She seemed happy that Gail came at all. Like she would ever blow Holly off, Gail thought with a shake of her head. This doughnut-nista was becoming a much needed break from the assholes in her life.<p>

The two women planned to suffer through the symposium together. It was rare for Gail to feel uncomfortable in her own skin, but tonight she felt completely out of place. Partly because her date for the evening looked completely astonishing, while Gail felt like an idiot. Holly wore a luxurious black dress that hung on her slim but athletic frame with ease. It stopped at her knees, leaving her lithe legs out to breathe and amaze.

Gail stole a look at those legs now while Holly worked on the door. She was obviously a runner. Wow, the cadet whispered. The length and look of her legs were amazing. Gail looked away as she felt her face flush with heat against the cold night air. She was not checking out Holly, she told herself. She studied criminal justice and volunteered with cadet corp. She had been trained to overanalyze. Sometimes she could not help but to put the skill in action. It had nothing to do with the appealing sight Holly presented in her dress.

That sight balanced the horrifying mess Gail thought she looked like in her cadet corp uniform. She knew her mother would have cringed at her appearance. While the neat navy blue suit fitted Gail perfectly, it was not something a lady wore unless she was on the job.

The golden buttons on the uniform stood out against the dark solid print. They went well with Gail's prim blonde up do and the gold studs in her ears. Gail was in her dress uniform Because today's drills had gone on longer than the cadet had expected. She ran out of the time so she could not go back to her dorm and change. With her commander's approval, Gail had been allowed to borrow a dress uniform for the evening.

She had shown up worried about what Holly would think of the get-up. But the older student had not seemed to mind. Several times that evening Gail could feel the doctor in training's eyes on her, but she said nothing much to Gail's relief. The ladies sat though the symposium together, then the dinner with Holly's dean and his unfortunate comedic timing.

After such a long evening Gail and Holly decided to end it outside the conference hall. But neither were really ready to end the night, so they extended it with drinks at a local bar. When the bar closed, Holly had the genius idea to soak up all of the booze they had taken in with doughnuts. The girl was seriously brilliant, Gail reminded herself. Even if she could not seem to work a key.

The wind whipped around the two women as Holly dropped the keys for the third time. She picked them up, looking up at Gail with a shrug. Another burst of cold wind hit them, and Gail huddled up to Holly for warmth. Gail had given Holly her jacket after seeing her dress was as thin as paper. She regretted her decision when Holly dropped the keys for the fourth time.

"Nerd," Gail breathed the warning into Holly's ear. She noticed Holly hair sway with every breath she took. "It's cold. If you don't open up this door, I'm climbing inside of that jacket. Whether you are in it or not."

Holly rolled her eyes, but Gail could see her cheeks redden.

"You are really close." Holly muttered as she went for the keys again.

"Am I making you nervous?" Gail goaded, smirking. "Cause I'm pretty sure as a doctor you will have to get close to people. Can't stand the heat. Get out of the kitchen." Holly rolled her eyes and finally unlocked the door.

"Who said there was any heat?" She pushed the door open and moved inside.

"Your very red cheeks did." Gail chuckled as she entered the shop. The dark room was colder than the outside. Gail shivered and muttered a curse. Holly laughed, flicking on the lights.

"Who's looking for heat now?"

Gail scoffed but said nothing. She was enjoying the night, despite the hypothermia she was sure she would have in the wake of it. Holly was so different than Gail, but Gail felt more relaxed with the brunette than anyone else in her life. Holly never judged her, Gail realized. She soaked in the thought and the strange freedom that came with it.

Meanwhile, Holly made her way to her magical spot behind the counter. Gail no longer cared about the cold. She was interested in one thing, doughnuts. Gail took a seat at the counter while Holly began turning on the equipment she would need for her task.

"So who was that guy you were huddled with in the corner after the symposium?"

Holly let the question fly as she dipped her head under the counter. Gail looked her way and saw nothing. She tried to think about the guy Holly brought up. But the only thought that settled in her mind was she was getting freshly made doughnuts. Everything else did not matter, so they fell away. Holly stood and eyed Gail when no answer was forthcoming.

"The guy, Gail? He wore your uniform, only bulkier."

Gail grumbled as she reached into the recesses of her mind. Her discomfort grew when she remembered. Now she really did not want to answer the question. The last thing she wanted to do was relive any moments connected with Nicholas. Unfortunately the woman asking the questions was also the one preparing her sweet treats from scratch. Gail thought it best not to upset her.

He's just an ex," She said keeping her voice as blasé as possible.

"And..." Holly smiled as she began putting together her batter. "Let's remember I did introduce you to my ex today."

"Introduce is a strong word Holly. More like got trapped at work with her, and was forced to acknowledge her in my presence." Gail rested her elbows on the counter with a smirk. "And if I remember correctly, you did not exactly break it off with Growing Pains."

Holly laughed as she stirred. "Growing Pains?"

Gail shrugged.

"She looks like the redhead on that show."

"Leonardo Dicaprio?"

"You wish." Gail jeered. Holly scrunched her face in disagreement.

"No. I really don't."

She turned and disappeared for a moment in the fridge. Gail admitted to herself that she had a point. She doubted the titanic guy was Holly's type even in girl form. She wondered what was Holly's type. Did she even have one? Was it Growing Pains? Gail grimaced at the thought.

"He wasn't a redhead anyway." Gail informed Holly as she stepped out of the fridge carrying a weird bucket.

"Leonardo Dicaprio is blonde."

"No. I am pretty sure he was a redhead." Holly argued. She slowly moved the bucket on the ground. Gail's brows knitted as she watched the woman. Obviously the bucket was too heavy. Gail did not wait for the request. Instead the cadet walked over and grabbed the second handle, waiting patiently for Holly's direction.

The two women lugged the bucket with ease as Holly directed them to the fryer. Once everything was in place, holly leaned against the counter with a relieved smile.

"I watched the show enough to know he was a redhead... unlike the soldier guy you were chatting with." Holly smiled as she waved her eyebrows in joy. Gail could tell she was very proud of herself. The adorable display brought out a smile Gail could not contain.

"Did you see how I brought it all back to square one?" Holly rocked on her tiptoes like a four year old.

"Yes," Gail nodded. "I'm impressed." This was another thing Gail liked so much about Holly. She knew how to make even a conversation about a guy Gail did not want to think about easy to smile at. Who knew friendship was so easy? It had never been before for Gail.

She watched Holly with tender eyes as Holly warmed up the deep fryer. At some point, when Gail was not looking, Holly had ditched her shoes and found her glasses. She had also put on an apron. Gail found the entire scene endearing.

Holly looked up from what she was doing with an amused twinkle in her eyes. They shared a grin before the brunette turned away. She was real lucky to have Holly as a friend Gail thought once again. She then immediately reminded herself never to say those words out-loud. That would give Holly too much power over her.

Instead she confessed, "His name is Nicholas. The guy in the corner. He's a guy that I used to... you know… know."

The last line was meant to mock. From Holly's expression, she did not miss that fact.

"Do you still want to… uh… you know.. know him?"

"What does that mean?" Gail sniped. "Are you asking me if I want to have sex with Nicholas?"

"God no!" Holly yelled as if she was disgusted by the very thought. "I don't want to know that! I don't even want to think about that."

"Great." Gail did not want to think about it either. It may have been some time since she had had sex. But she would rather wait a lifetime than jump back in bed with him. Gail glanced at the time on her phone, seeing that it was still several hours before the shop opened.

"Are you going to get in trouble for this?"

"Oh Gail. It's So nice of you to ask nearly a half hour after breaking in with me." Holly chuckled as she watched the temperature of the oil.

"Lucky for you, it was my turn to open up today. Technically I'm not breaking and entering. I'm taking initiative at my workplace." Gail filed away that excuse. She would find a way to use it for her own benefit one day. It was too good to go to waste. She shuffled her feet against the linoleum floors, feeling restless.

"How long are these doughnuts going to be?"

"You can always come back here and help." Holly suggested. Gail surprised them both by taking her up on the offer. She walked to Holly's side, leaning over her shoulder. When her cheek accidentally brushed Holly's, she pretended that she did not feel a thing.

"What's next?" Gail noticed her words were quieter and more gruff. She chalked it up to the late night, though she was not tired. Gail stepped back giving them both space.

You can make the glaze." Holly suggested. "It's simple. Milk. Vanilla. Sugar." She pointed to the ingredients already in the measuring cups. "I'll start dropping the donuts."

Time passed as the two women worked together. A comfortable silence fell between them. Gail glanced at Holly, noting the small smile she wore. She wondered what the brunette was thinking. Whatever the thought was it seemed to make her happy. Gail liked the look of happiness on Holly. Holly chose that moment to look up, catching Gail's stare. Gail grinned awkwardly.

"I think I'm finished." Holly set the last of the donuts on the cooling tray and looked over Gail's shoulder.

"I think the glaze may be too thick." Holly dipped her finger in, pulling out a small scoop the clear goop.

"Oh really." Gail said as she watched holly taste the concoction. A glint was in her eyes. "Let's see."

Gail moved fast. But Holly was faster. Before the glaze covered spoon could connect with Holly's cheek, the woman grabbed Gail's wrist and held it in midair.

"I don't think so." Holly challenged.

The two woman wrestled with the spoon, giggling as it waved in the air. Most of its contents fell to the floor. After some struggle, Holly took control, smacking the spoon against Gail's cheek. She laughed as Gail wiped her fingers along her sugar covered face.

"Damn, you are strong." Gail frowned. Holly flexed her muscles, made bulkier thanks to Gail's jacket.

"I'm going to be all sticky now." Gail pouted. Holly grabbed the counter on each side of Gail and raised an eyebrow.

"Poor baby." She mocked. "I'll clean it up."

Holly stuck out her tongue and pressed Gail against the counter.

"Gross!" Gail laughed as she dodged Holly's head. Her hands on Holly's shoulder playfully pushed her away. The two struggledf again until their eyes connected. Holly's laughter died first. Gail froze soon after, trapped in the energy of Holly's gaze.

She had never noticed how deep were the brown of Holly's eyes. They reminded her of the warm chocolate river on the Willy Wonka factory. A person could get lost in them. She saw Holly slowly lean in. She focused on the sugar stain on Gail's cheek. A voice warned Gail to move, but her heart was beating too fast to even think of doing such a thing.

It could not have been more than a couple of seconds, but it felt like hours passed before Holly pressed her lips into the sweet smudge on Gail's cheek. Gail exhaled as she felt Holly's tongue reach out and clean the spot. Desire shot through her, causing her head to turn. Gail's lips nearly connected with Holly. They paused millimeters apart from each other. Their breaths mixed in the slim space left unoccupied.

Gail blinked several times, clearing the fog settling over her mind. Alarms went off. Those alarms always told her when danger was near. She moved her head back, pressing her body into the counter and away from Holly.

"All right." Gail cleared her throat. Holly stepped back. Gail turned around, shielding herself from the new awkwardness.

"Okay…" She mumbled and looked at the ceiling. "All right."

"You just said that." Holly said, sadness in her voice.

"It sounded familiar." Gail exhaled, refusing to look at Holly. She slid along the edge of the counter until she was at the end. "I have to go." She muttered as she rushed towards the door.

"Gail, you forgot the donuts."

"I have… the station… early… you know." She paused at the door.

Gail breathed in and out deeply. She hoped it controlled the sudden harsh beating of her heart. It did nothing. She had to get out of there.

"I'll see you later, Holly." Gail exited the bakery and just started walking. She did not know if she was going in the right direction or if there was even a right direction. She really did not have a destination in mind. She only knew she could not return to the shop. She looked into the sky and let all of her confusion and frustration slip out with one word.

"Shit."


	4. Chapter 4

Holly was cleaning the counter when she noticed a familiar face enter the donut shop. Unfortunately, it was not the face she had been longing to see. Gail Peck had gone missing after their early morning raid on the bakery nearly a week ago.

It had been five days since the last time the beautiful cadet even peeked into the business. For a girl who was at one time considered an honorary staffer, her disappearance marked a big change. But if the workers noticed it, none of them pointed it out to Holly.

Holly knew why Gail was MIA. She regretted the actions that caused her friend to bolt without a second look. She wanted to blame the alcohol the two women had consumed for her loose lips and looser tongue. But she knew it was not the wine that caused Holly to lose her head. She had been on edge that entire night. And it was all due to Gail. Smoking hot, unapologetically sarcastic, unexpectedly sincere Gail Peck kept imprinting herself where it mattered. Holly did not know what to do with the woman. She only knew she did not want to lose her.

Speaking of the night of the symposium, the familiar face from that night now made his way to the counter with a smile. His eyes lit up with recognition as he stood before Holly.

"Gail did not tell me you worked here." The classically handsome man smiled as he eyed Holly. He was not leering thankfully. It was more like a casual perusal. Once his eyes settled back onto her face, he spoke again.

"You are the girl from the symposium. You were with Gail." He was not asking. His tone was as confident as his stare. "This should make it easier."

"You are Nick, right?" Holly asked, already knowing the answer. Nick nodded cheerfully in response.

"Gail told you about me? That's a good thing I hope." His smile became a full grown grin. Holly frowned in return. She did not understand the sparkle in his eyes. She seriously hoped he was not about to come on to her.

"What would you like off the menu?" She pointed over her shoulder. She hoped she was making herself clear. The menu was the only thing open to him.

"Oh, I don't want anything off of the menu." Holly's frown deepened. Apparently, she failed. Would Gail totally blow her off if she blew off her friend? Holly deflated as she realized she may have to find out.

"Gail's birthday is today, and the guys want to celebrate." He leaned in as if he and Holly was a part of some secret plan. Still, Holly relaxed after hearing the real reason Nick was there.

"Gail hates her birthday. She especially hates celebrating it. But we have decided not to give the Ice Queen a vote."

Nick chuckled at the easy insult he tossed out about Holly. Gail felt her pressure start to build. She did not think it was polite to insult a friend to a stranger. Plus, Gail was far from an ice queen. Not only was she hot in a superficial sense, Holly rationalized to herself, Gail's attitude was full of fire. And looking at the blonde tended to make Holly's inside burn. There was nothing icy about Gail, Holly surmised. She kept her thoughts to herself though, instead focusing on Nick's request.

"You want a cake?" She asked cautiously. A cake order usually required a couple of days notice, not hours notice.

"It does not have to be a cake." Nick said with an air of indifference. "Whatever you can come up with by noon. Dov's paying."

Holly shook her head as Nick walked away. He seemed to expect Holly to go along with his plan. If had been anyone other than Gail she would have told him his plan was a big bust. But it was Gail, her Gail, who apparently hated celebrating her birthday. Holly could not let that stand. If this was the only birthday of Gail Peck's life that she would be involved with, Holly Stewart was going to make sure that it was a memorable celebration in the best way.

That was the promise she reminded herself of while begging her family to allow her to keep the shop open for his best customer. It was the promise ringing in her head while they were trying to concoct the perfect confection for the party. And it was the promise she held closely to as she stood behind the counter and watched Gail uncomfortably sit silent in the middle of a rousing group of a dozen cadets. They did not seem to mind her quietness. They just joked around her.

"Hey Holly!" Nick yelled as he took in the balloons and other decorations hanging up in the shop. "Amazing."

"Thanks." Holly replied, stealing a quick glance at Gail before she shyly looked away. Gail surveyed the room with a stiff expression. Holly wondered if her hard work had been for nothing.

"I'll grab the cake," She muttered as she made her way to the back room.

"I can help." Gail shot out of her seat and marched quickly to Holly.

"Gail, this is your party," Holly sighed.

"Yeah, Gail." Nick agreed as he slowly stood. "I can help Holly."

"No," Gail said sharply. "We don't need the white knight routine tonight, Nicholas. Besides we all know how rusty your armor is." A few of the cadets chuckled at the comment. Nick scowled. He returned to his seat.

"If there is no white knight, who is going to save us from the Evil Queen?"

The conversations died in the room. Nearly everyone there knew of Gail and Nick's past relationship. They also knew Gail's frozen nickname, the one usually spoken behind her back. Gail also knew of the name. The hard daggers of her eyes focused on Nick.

"I think we all know by now your sword was never sharp enough to tame the queen."

Nick smirked nastily. "Who could honestly go up against the Ice Queen and survive? Even the white knight isn't willing to die trying."

"Maybe the cake princess can save the day?" Holly interjected with cheerful sarcasm. Both parties turned to look at her with surprise. She simply shrugged.

"Can we stop the medieval talk? I'm getting the cake. With Gail." She smiled at her friend, who slowly returned the gesture. The two women headed for the back room. At the same time, the conversation picked back up in the main area.

The awkwardness between Holly and Gail disappeared while they walked. It reappeared when they made it to the small room. Holly went straight for the fridge while Gail stood at the door. The silence loomed around them as Holly grabbed the cake out of the small fridge. Gail rushed over to help her, and the two managed to set it solidly on the table in the middle of the room.

Holly tried everything to not look at Gail, but her eyes still fell on the blonde that had gone missing in her life. Right now, Gail looked like she wanted to make another run for it.

"You really hate your birthday?" Holly asked, hoping to relieve some of the tension in the room.

Gail sighed. She looked down to the floor and pushed her feet against the floor.

"It's nothing. Really. It's not even important." Gail leaned back agains the door and played with her fingernails. It all felt a little too rehearsed for Holly.

"I don't like crowds anyway, Holly."

"But you came to the symposium for me?" Holly questioned, trying to wrap her head around this new information about Gail.

"You asked." she said as if it was a simple as that, as if that was all Holly ever had to do. Holly felt her heart beat quicken as she watched the uncomfortable cadet look anywhere but at her.

"I'm so sorry, Gail." She blurted out, taking Gail by surprise.

"What?"

"For kissing you. Or licking you…" Holly groaned as she watched Gail's cheeks redden. "Whatever that was five nights ago."

"Its nothing, Holly." Gail grumbled. "Just forget about it."

"No, I won't. You disappeared because of it. and I haven't explained myself."

Gail peered at Holly, her confusion showing on her face. "Okay."

"Okay what?" Holly insisted.

"Okay. Explain."

Holly froze as she thought back to all of the words she wanted to share with Gail, the words she had been coming up with since Gail walked out of the bakery the last time. She wanted Gail to know how she made her feel, how they seem to work so well together. She wanted Gail to know how in such a short time, the blonde cadet had become an important figure in her life. What she did not expect is what she said.

"Do you like An Officer and a Gentleman?"

Gail's face fell as she took in the question. Holly wanted to hide in the small refrigerator in front of her. What was she thinking?

"The film with Richard Gere?"

Holly nodded. Gail shrugged. "It's okay. Why?"

"Well, I love the movie. I love everything about it. But I especially love the uniforms. That night, you were standing there, all dressed up in your uniform, looking so nice," she breathed as her thoughts took her back to when she had first seen Gail walk into the conference room. "Every time I saw you I just thought… "

"Richard Gere?" Gail finished with a highly amused expression. Holly rolled her eyes and tried to hide her growing smile.

"Shut up, Gail."

"So you're hot for the uniform?" Gail chuckled. "Don't let Nicholas know. He'll show up everyday in it."

"No. I'm not hot for the uniform." Holly rushed, exasperated. "The uniform is just the icing. I'm hot for ya—" Holly froze, letting her confession hang in the air. Holly turned away before she could see Gail's expression change. She let time pass while she unwrapped the cellophane off of the confection in front of her. She tossed it in the trashed, then steeled herself to speak again.

"Can you ignore that?"

"Ignore it?" Holly heard Gail but did not feel comfortable enough to look at her. She knew her feelings were not in her voice, but she was pretty sure they were hosting a live streaming event in her eyes. She would rather not let Gail see them.

"Can you ignore it? Because I want you to ignore it. But if you can't then that's fine. I will deal with it. But I really, really want you to ignore it."

She heard Gail exhale harshly and her feet shuffle again. Holly held her breath. She did not want to lose her friend today. She believed she could control whatever emotions that were threatening to ruin them, as long as she got to keep Gail. So consumed with her thoughts, she was surprised that Gail was now directly behind her. She did not even notice her moving until she felt the blonde's breath on the back of her neck.

"What is wrong with that cake?" Gail eyed the confection that appeared more similar to a gigantic caramel popcorn ball than a cake. Holly tried to ignore the shock of pleasure that went through her and focused on the item in her hand.

"We did not have time to make a substantial cake. So I came up with this." Holly stepped to the side so Gail could get a better view of it. "Its about three dozen donuts, cut in small chunks, being held together with a simple sugar mixture."

Gail's eyes roamed the masterpiece as if she was Doctor Frankenstein examining her monster.

"Are you kidding me, Holly?"

"It was the best we could do." Holly apologized. "It filled about three pans so its more than enough for everyone."

"Holly Stewart," Gail utter reverently. "That is the most beautiful… thing… I have ever seen. It not only sounds like an amazing piece of greatness. It is an amazing piece of greatness."

Holly smiled; her entire being felt lifted by Gail's praise. She came back to earth just in time to stop Gail from sticking her hand into the treat.

"You will share with your guests." She heard Gail groan but held firm. She grabbed one side of the tray and waited as Gail picked up the other side. They both smiled at each other as they moved slowly through the door. It was going to be all right, Holly told herself. She was relieved that she had not messed it up. She would not let anything mess them up.

That was the promise she reminded herself of when she watched with keen interest as Gail leaned over the table to put down her side of the cake. It was the promise ringing in her head when she heard Gail's laughter finally fill the room. And it was the promise she held closely to when she looked up and saw Gail watching her with hunger in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Holly grabbed a few more of the used paper plates, utensils, and napkins strewn around the tables. She placed the mess into a large trash bag. The party for Gail had been winding down for several minutes now. The only guests left were a few cadets helping Holly clean.

Holly searched the room, noticing for the first time the birthday girl was not there. She was surprised that she had not noticed Gail's disappearance. Holly usually spotted the slightest movements from Gail, even when she forced herself to look the other way. Gail was turning out to be a weakness for Holly. And instead of curbing it, Holly accepted it wholeheartedly.

"I think she is outside," said a straight laced voice from behind her. Holly turned to find Gail's friend, Dov, watching her canvas the room.

"I saw her with a couple of trash bags about fifteen minutes ago."

Holly let out a frustrated breath. "She's taking out the trash? Does the girl even know what it means to be the guest of honor?"

"I doubt it. And if you knew her family you would know why." Holly's eyebrows shot up at the statement. Dov just shrugged. "You can learn a lot about Gail just by watching the people around her."

He handed Holly the trash bag he was holding with a weighted nod. "She is probably still out back. I'm surprised she is helping at all, considering this is Gail we are talking about." He smiled slyly. "But then again, you are Holly."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Holly asked as she tried to read the expression on his face.

Dov smirked. "I've been on Gail's donut runs several times, both before and after she met you. I am her friend, Holly." He turned to the table behind him and collected more trash.

"I like it when Gail treats herself. We both know that's what the donut runs are, a treat. Gail does not get much happiness. Its nice that she will go out of her way to grab a bit of her own wherever she can find it." Dov stuffed the trash in his hands into Holly's bags and chuckled.

"And I, for one, am not surprised she found her happiness in a donut shop. Right?" Dov gave Holly a pointed stare. The woman could do nothing except look away from the information his eyes seemed to be sharing with her. She was not ready to assimilate late it yet.

"I'll just toss this stuff out back." Holly retreated, already heading for the back door that led to the alley.

"Don't mind me. I'll finish here." Dov hummed back.

Holly did not acknowledge the young man. She was still thrown by their conversation. What exactly was he getting at? Holly knew she was a bright woman. She could read between the lines. She also knew she wanted more than she had now, so it was easy for her to assume there were lines there that did not exist.

She paused as she walked to the back door, startled by the raised voices she heard coming from the nearby dumpsters. The figures were hidden by the trash bin's shadows but Holly easily recognized one of them.

Gail stood sternly in front of a taller figure, who was pressed against the bin. The deeper voice sounded like Nick. And while the two had just left a party, neither sounded in a festive mood.

"Sometimes you speak without thinking." Gail griped harshly.

"What was wrong with what I said?!" Nick exclaimed. "She's hot!"

"Maybe she does not want you objectifying her, Nicholas? Maybe she doesn't want you hovering around her?" Gail pushed him hard against the dumpster. "Maybe she doesn't want you at all? Have you considered that?"

"No." Nick sneered. "But I have considered that maybe you are jealous."

Gail grunted in pure disgust before she sharply turned away from Nick. The combativeness seem to leave him as he pushed himself away from the trash bins. He tenderly grasped Gail's shoulders from behind pulling her a couple of steps back to him. Holly wanted to turn away from the intimate sight. Gail stood, frozen by his action.

"Gail, I'm not trying to make you jealous. I'm not going after her." Nick said so softly that Holly could barely hear the words. She did not miss his next declaration unfortunately.

"I miss you. I miss being with you." He rested his head on her shoulder. "We were good, Gail. I miss us."

Gail huffed angrily and pushed herself away from Nick, freeing herself from his embrace. She turned sharply, cocking her neck much like a snake ready to strike.

"What part of us did you miss, Nicholas?" Her words dripped like venom. "The part where you don't return my calls? How about the part where you share with me all of my many faults? Or Is it the part where you start going out with other women, hoping I don't notice? That's my favorite."

"Is that what you think I'm going to do to you with Holly?" Holly could hear Gail's eye roll in the angry guffaw she let out. They were talking about her. She had not expected that. She also did not expect the abrasive way Gail approached her ex.

"I don't think you are going to do anything **to** me or anything **with **Holly."

Nick exhaled grimly. Holly thought this might be the best time to make her presence known. No need to watch the tensions escalate. She let the door slip from her hands and slam closed. The arguing couple's attention shot to her at the sound. They quickly stepped away from the shadow and into the sunlight.

"Holly, I— uhh—" Gail started at a loss for words. Nick took over.

"We were just tossing away a few bags." He looked down, noticing the bags Holly were carrying. "Let me get those for you."

Before he could reach for them he felt himself being pushed to the side.

"I got them, Nicolas." Gail muttered as she tore the bags from Holly's hand. Luckily the bags did not rip themselves. Nicolas shook his head and walked away, giving up.

"I'm going the find the guys." He threw out as he let the door slam behind him. Holly watched Gail carefully as she glared at her ex's retreating form. She waited until she heard the door shut to speak.

"Is everything okay?"

"Just great." Gail muttered. She stomped her way back to the dumpster, tossing both bags in. Holly waited, seeing the blonde was like a firecracker, a second away from exploding. She was surprised when Gail instead exhaled, as if releasing all her pent up energy. Once she was calm, Gail looked at Holly.

"Thank you."Gail said with a small smile. "I was too shocked to say it earlier. But this was amazing. No one has ever—" she paused as if searching for words. "I mean. For me."

Gail looked away shyly. Her vulnerability drew Holly like a moth drawn to a flame. She found herself closing the gap between them, stopping short of hugging the usually restrained woman.

"Gail, it was the guys' idea." Holly wanted to say Nick, but she also felt weird about giving him full credit. Or maybe she just did not want to give him any credit openly, she admitted to herself.

"But you did the work." Gail eyes sparkled with unspoken emotion. "You got the place. You put up the decorations. You made the best cake-like dessert ever. You came up with weird games no one could play." Gail and Holly shared a laugh. The sound died as the blonde gazed into the brunette's eyes.

"You did this." She finished in a whisper. "Not Steve. Not Chris. Not Dov." Gail lost her smile before adding, "Not Nick."

An uncomfortable tension followed those words. Holly frowned. She hated what she was about to say. She did not want to say it. She did not want to think about why she had to say it. But she knew she was going to say it. She took Gail's hands gently in her own, making sure she had her friend's attention.

"Gail, I want you to know that I would never…" Holly stumbled as she met Gail's stare. "I would never… you know… know Nick."

Gail's lips upturned as she thought about how they misused the phrase 'you know'. The two words had taken on an entirely new meaning shared between the two women.

"I know you wouldn't go after Nick, Holly."

"It's not because I am a lesbian." Holly assured Gail. She wanted to make sure Gail knew where her loyalty lied. "Even if I didn't… you know… know women. I would never be with Nick. You don't have to worry about that."

Gail shocked Holly by yanking her hands away from her. The brunette stood stunned as the blonde paced towards the dumpsters, finally leaning her back on them wearily before hunkering down.

"You guys…" She sighed. "Nick thinks I'm worried about him wanting you. You think I'm worried about you wanting him." Gail let out a self-deprecating laugh. "It's not that simple."

"What is it then, Gail?" Holly asked, lost in the erratic energy being given off by her.

"I loved Nicholas." Gail confessed loudly to no one. "Apart of me still does love him. I probably always will."

"That's fine." Holly said, pretending the words did not rip at her. She did suspect as much. She could not say it surprised her. "There is nothing wrong with you wanting Nick."

"I don't want Nicholas!" Gail bit out as she jumped up. She turned and kicked the dumpster hard. "Why does everyone think that? I may always love him. But I don't want him." She waved a hand at Holly, pushing away the words still unsaid but already forming in Holly's mind.

"And I know. I know you don't want him. But that doesn't mean I want him."

"That's fine as well." Holly exhaled sharply. "You don't want him. I don't want him. If it's not about him, then that just leaves you and—" Holly's eyes flew to Gail's, meeting hers nervously. Gail whispered her name as understanding fell over Holly. Her heart jumped repeatedly. Holly was scared to even moved. She pressed her feet into the ground.

"Oh Gail!" The quiet exclamation slipped. To stop any more, Holly covered her mouth with her hand. But it was too late, Gail turned away, giving Holly her back. Her eyes staring straight ahead at the dumpster.

Holly had dreamed about this moment. She let it form in her head dozens of time. But never had she expected it to be real. She took a tentative step forward.

"Gail…"

"Holly, I'm going to need some wipes and sanitizer." Gail interrupted. Her voice cold and stilted. "No. I need to go home. I need to take a bath."

"What?" Holly did not understand. She was thrown by the change in Gail's demeanor. Gail spun around and looked at Holly with pure fright in her eyes.

"I've just spent a lot of time up close with a dumpster. A dumpster, Holly!" Gail inhaled quickly then exhaled. "I don't do trash."

Holly couldn't stop her giggles from forming. The look on Gail's face was absolute terror. Lucky for her, Dov chose that exact moment to step outside. He waved at the two ladies from the back doorway.

"Hey Gail, we are leaving. You need a ride?" Gail looked at Holly, her eyes as big as the sea their color reminded Holly of. She knew what Gail asking her. She wanted a rain check on their conversation. Holly acquiesced.

"Here she comes Dov." Gail rushed away from the dumpster, turning back to Holly at the last moment. Her expression was filled with apologies.

"I just need to go. I need to be clean."

"Okay." Holly nodded, understanding. Gail turned back towards the door. She stopped it from closing as she heard Holly call out.

"Gail?"

"Yes?"

"Don't disappear." Holly saw the apprehension on Gail's face. She knew it was probably the same look she also wore. Still, Gail nodded in understanding.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Holly smiled.

"Tomorrow."


End file.
